


Everyday tasks

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Everyday tasks [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Bunker life through an Angels eyes…





	Everyday tasks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Moment of peace in a hectic week... ^^P
> 
> Nope Beta nope native and no real Story, just something to breath.  
> Have fun. ^^) (i hope at least)

Everyday tasks SPN FF

„Yeah no, you put this in here, and than you add the purple stuff…“  
“It’s better than the average Bs.”  
”I did NOT say that, if Sam asks!”

Dean warned in all seriousness, pointing at the Angel standing by his side, carefully watching the Hunters explanations and instructions.

“Now, most important…”  
The older Winchester pulled out a beer, opening it up already, while the washing machine started its rumbling.

“…how to iron!”

# ***

He made a good Coffee, Castiel thought silently watching the black brew dripping from the old fashioned maker.  
It had something relaxing, something soothing to just follow the shiny drops to fall and created these typical pattern at the bottom of the glass can.

Coffee was a necessity, a Need, and making it had been one of the first tasks the Angel had learned, actually on his own and without the Winchester Brothers assistance.  
But as it was so often with the Human life, there was so much more to those small things, as Castiel had figured later on the way.

Coffee wasn’t just coffee, and even though he could see, smell even sense it to its atomic Level, as a Celestial being, it had been very difficult to figure out and recreate the specific consistence and composition in which each of the Winchesters wanted it to be to feel satisfied with what ever result was expected.  
And much to the Angels own irritation this satisfaction had nothing to do with creating the perfect copy of the Coffee it had been, maybe the day before.

It was a miracle, but sometimes even the worst version of this hot drink could create a smile on Dean’s lips, and even the best could make Sam frown, although he wouldn’t say anything, just putting the cup aside, thanking for it, and moving on with his current work.

But he made a good Coffee, Castiel thought preparing the white men of Letter cups.

# ***

Sam sorted, somehow, the tall Winchester always did.  
Castiel watched with interest at the newly Try of just another System the younger Hunter was establishing/installing at the Bunker library.

Somehow it seemed, although different, as if Sam was sharing this habit with his Brother.  
Both of the Hunters needed to be busy, needed to do something active, something with their hands.  
And although working their minds could help, it always was the handy work they got back to in the end.  
Dean had his glorified Car, while Sam would be either working the Books or the Bunker Equipment in the Basement and Cellar, constantly bringing up some other technical items to analyse and figure them out.

Castiel had realized by now that Sam was more likely the one to fix a broken light bulb out of efficiency, while Dean would decorate the Rooms in order to make them a more comfortable place to stay.

Dean was working the Kitchen, and house chores while Sam would take care for their Equip to be ready and their Storage to be stocked.

It was a well working understanding and the Angel was still trying to figure and find his place in that year long developed lifestyle of his Humans.

# ***

Dean was humming compliantly and satisfied in addition to the sizzling sound of the pan he was currently roasting some onions and cubed bacon in.

Castiel had helped chopping the vegetables the Hunter would add in just a minute.  
This work was a very calming practice, the Angel had figured, his slices almost perfection in size and form.  
Although at the beginning he had cut his Vessels fingers more than once, and often badly…, Dean had proven incredible patience in showing how it should be done, over and over again.

Sometimes Castiel was wondering what it had been for, but over some time he had understand that the Winchester just liked company in this, that he was just happy to share this moment.  
And the Angel didn’t mind, feeling honoured and very sinful, proud, to be the one invited, the one allowed in this.

# ***

“Ok, what about this?”  
Sam lifted the yellowish root about as thick as a thumb.  
Castiel, who had been busy with turning some dark red, black leaves in his hands looked up to give the answer to this casual question.

They had worked out a good routine in this show and tell of these countless Supernatural ingredients they had found hidden in the bunker, all of them not labelled or catalogued.

“Autumn mandrake, 14th century, soaked in blood of a murderer.” Castiel stated unfaced, leaving Sam to frown and carefully putting this item aside, considering, not for the first time, to maybe use some gloves the next time.

Castiel liked being here with Sam, it were silent moments the Angel was very fond of.  
At these times he was shutting off and blocking out any possible distraction, completely focusing on the younger Human he was still fascinated by.  
And sometimes Castiel thought that it might be a mutual conception.

The Angel watched as Sam printed out a label for the next item in their collection.

# ***

“Dude… It’s a classic!” Dean sounded a bit offended as if he had been personally attacked.  
Castiel didn’t get much out of music, not that he couldn’t appreciate it though, but it just wasn’t doing much for him.  
Never the less he followed when ever Dean was about to teach him some of the things he considered important knowledge.  
Often it just passed the Angels understanding but he liked seeing the Human lighting up in excitement being able to share some of his favourite hobbies that his Brother wasn’t interested in.

Once again the Hunter handed Castiel the headphones.  
“Ok, this is one you definitely going to like!” Dean stated absolutely assured.  
And once more, Castiel listened.

# ***

“Hey Cass? Wanna join for a trip?”  
Sam was packing already, neatly putting in some snacks Dean had prepared along with some cooled Drinks.  
Not the typical Hunting tools Castiel realized.  
And he was wondering since Dean wasn’t moving either, calmly resting with his feed on the table and drinking his usual evening beer as the Angel looked over in question.

“Don’t look at me, that’s his thing.” Dean stated, demonstratively taking another gulp from his bottle.  
“You can still come along.” Sam offered knowing way better already and even before his Brother huffed, grimacing about this ridiculous suggestion.

“Yeah Hippy workshops are definitely the last thing on a long list I would join in for.” He stated in his most charming attitude.  
“Na I’m good!” Dean stated, lifting his beer to make his point.

Sam smiled, shrugging his shoulders and waiting for their Angel to make his positive decision.

# ***

Live at the Bunker could be peaceful, and Castiel had to admit that he struggled more and more when leaving this island in a sea of storms.  
No matter what had happened, no matter the horrible situations that had been discussed in here, no matter the cruel decisions that had been made in here, this Place was still, for some unknown reason, a place for peace in the Angels grey, blue eyes.

No matter if he watched Dean wiping the floors with that odd enthusiasm he would put into any task at hand, or if he stood by Sam, preparing the ammunition, sorting it carefully for their meant function…  
Each of those small moments were heaven for a lost Angel.  
Even listening to the Brothers small bickering and even the bigger quarrels had become a needed part of the Celestial Warriors existence, a welcomed noise to return to when ever possible…

Castiel smiled slightly as he took the two steaming Cups, carefully balancing them in his hands as he walked down the hallway.

He might not know his place in this yet, but maybe one day he would figure it out, and till then the Angel was just glad and thankful to be part of this unique situation, this life of his two Humans.

Castiel tried to knock, failing at/in this attempt with both hands in use otherwise.  
Instead the blue eyed nudged the door with his shoulder, knowing it to be open for most of the times.

“Dean, Sam… Good morning.”

End…


End file.
